


Eunoialamia

by CalixIsAPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalixIsAPrince/pseuds/CalixIsAPrince
Summary: The Garrison is a school for witches that teaches them how to control their powers. Lance is a fourth generation sea witch from Cuba, Hunk is a third generation kitchen witch, Pidge is...well no one knows for sure but everyone thinks he’s a twelfth generation tech witch, Keith a first generation chaos witch through and through, Allura a seventh generation astronomy witch, Shiro a third generation energy witch, and finally Coran the hearth witch who has no idea what taking care of these young witches has gotten him into. All he wants is a raise he didn’t ask for this.





	Eunoialamia

Coran looks around the school dorm that he’s spruced up, just a bit, for the new students. All of them come from varying backgrounds and many from out of the country. He wants them to feel welcome, and as a hearth witch, he knows how to do that. He’s placed small little spells all around the dorm, even making the student's rooms smell like their favorite things. He sighs and looks over the files, six students, he’ll be in charge of six students and he only knows one of them. Allura Altea, her father Alfor Altea has been one of his closest friends since the two of them meet in the Garrison dorms almost fifteen years ago, and now he would be here to help his daughter meet her own friends. Maybe she would follow in her father's footsteps and meet the love of her life.  
A knock on the door jerked him from his thoughts. He quickly rose to his feet and walked over to the door. This couldn’t be Allura she would arrive around eight at night, so he would be meeting a new student and maybe even their family. He opens the door to see two men. The one in front had long black hair that framed his pale face and unnatural purple eyes. He wasn’t small unless you compared him to the mountain of a man behind him. The man behind him had the same black hair, but a small tuft of white on his forelock and had a large scar across his nose. “Hello, there names Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe! But you can call me Coran! I am the dorm parent for the students that will be staying here in dorm Voltron!” He ended his little speech with a flourish of movement ending with his arms spread out.  
“Hello Coran it’s nice to meet you I’m Takashi Shirogane better known as Shiro and this is Keith Kogane we’re both students that will be living here in the Voltron dorm.” The larger man introduces himself and the smaller with a kind smile. Coran quickly ushers them inside the dorm. “Ah yes I have your files. Come right this way you two have rooms right across from each other, just as requested!” He notices the way Keith gives a soft glare at Shiro and realizes that they have a sibling-like relationship. It reminds him a bit of what Alfor and Zarkon had been like before they started fighting. Coran hoped that they would never go through that.  
He stops at the entrance to the hall. “Shiro you’re in the room at the very and Keith you, my boy, are very end on the right!” They each give him a nod, but Keith’s is more subtle. He watches them and makes sure they get to their rooms before he goes back to the living room. He settles himself on an armchair and starts going over the two boys files. He starts with Keith’s. ‘Orphaned at eight when his father died saving his mother and sister from their burning house. He was the only one who survived, having gone to his friend Takashi Shirogane’s house to work on a school project.’ Coran could feel himself tear up a bit. Those two had been through a lot and to go through all that and get into the Garrison, that took a lot of skill and dedication.  
There was a soft knock on the door and Coran stood and opened the door and gave his signature smile. “Hello, there names Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe! But you can call me Coran! I am the dorm parent for the students that will be staying here in dorm Voltron!” Much like the first time he ended with a flourish of movement ending with open arms. There were four people in front of him, two men and two women. It was obvious the two women must have been the mothers of the boys as they were crying and fussing over the two boys. Finally one of the boys, the larger, speaks.  
“Uh...hi I’m Hunk,” Coran remembers his file, the kitchen witch. He couldn’t help but be excited for him. They were both witches who focused on making a house feel like a home, so maybe between the two of them, they could make this dorm feel like a home. “Nice to meet ya Hunk!” He shakes his hand, then turns to the smaller boy.  
“Names Lance.” Coran smiles and takes his hand. “Come in, come in!” Coran ushers them inside but the mothers stay outside. They wave tearfully then leave. “Ok, so I assume that you would like to settle into your rooms?” Both boys nod eagerly.  
Coran takes them to the same hall Keith and Shiro are in, just in time for Shiro to come out of his room in only his sweatpants. “Oh hello, Shiro my boy! If I may inquire where you're going?” Shiro gives a sheepish smile before replying. “I was gonna go take a shower if it’s alright?” Coran nods. “Of course the showers are at the end of the hall to the left of us!” Shiro nods and goes to take a shower.  
“Ok so lance you’re the nearest door on the right and hunk you’re the nearest door on the left!” They nod slowly, still in shock from seeing Shiro in only his sweatpants, and go into their rooms. Coran smiles and walks back to the living room then, fatigued, flops onto the couch.  
Yet another knock on the door makes Coran internally scream, but he persists and forces himself to get the door. He, like the first two times, gives his introduction and ends with a final flourish making the small tech witch look at him with an exasperated glare. “Pidge...can I go to my room I want to get to work.” Coran nods mutely and shows the small boy to his room.  
“If you need anything,” the door is slammed in his face,”...you can ask me.” He sighs and walks to the kitchen to prepare the students food.  
He soon finds himself lost in his memories of when he and Alfor would make food for their dorm mates. He found himself hoping that the new members of the Voltron dorm would be even better and have an even stronger bond. He would make sure of it.


End file.
